Chaqueta azul
by a-pair-of-iris
Summary: Tras varios años Francisco ya estaba acostumbrado a las lagunas mentales dejadas por su "desafortunado accidente" como todos lo llamaban, pero luego de recibir un sospechoso mensaje de la princesa, y encontrarse con un delincuente que parece conocerlo las cosas comienzan a cambiar, los secretos a surgir y su memoria a volver. AU del Rey Demonio, C. Williams Chima. Latin hetalia


**by Aris**

" _Mañana después de la puesta del sol, un hombre mayor vestido de negro estará esperándote en El Barril y la Corona con un paquete para mí. Es sumamente importante y necesito que lo recojas ya que no puedo salir. Debes llevar tu uniforme o no te entregará el paquete._

 _Ve solo._

 _Catalina."_

Eso decía la escueta nota que una sirvienta le entregó la noche anterior, supuestamente de parte de la princesa. Le pareció muy sospechoso pues siempre que quería algo solía escupírselo a la cara, pero ya que las cosas marchaban tan extrañas en el castillo de la Marca de los Páramos decidió creer lo que allí ponía. Por eso es que se encontraba de camino a la taberna, al encuentro del misterioso recadero del que no conocía más que el color de su vestimenta y una apreciación de su edad.

-Bravo Cata -pensó- ¿Qué haré si hay más de un viejo vestido de negro? -Tendría que resolverlo en el momento.

Continuó caminando encontrándose con calles más y más estrechas que indicaban se acercaba a su destino. Los edificios se veían miserables al igual que las pocas gentes que asomaban de sus casas. La luz del sol comenzaba a menguar y el alumbrado era casi inexistente en esa parte de la ciudad.

Por suerte le dieron buenas indicaciones antes de dejar el castillo, pues, aunque se suponía que participó de varias rondas en ese barrio, él apenas si podía reconocer algunas casas colindantes al camino de las reinas que nada habrían cambiado desde que era un niño, y menos recordaba una taberna con tal nombre siendo que debió frecuentarla en busca de forajidos. Pero eso no era extraño, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las lagunas mentales dejadas por su " _desafortunado accidente"_ como todos lo llamaban; a pesar de los esfuerzos de la princesa por convencer a su madre que entrar a un ala clausurada y lanzarse del techo no tenía nada de " _accidente"_.

- _Debí ser menos obediente y traer compañía_ -pensó sosteniendo el mango de su espada bajo la capa que llevaba para ocultar su chaqueta. El Puente del Sur era un lugar muy peligroso, más para andar solo y sobre todo si estabas solo y eras parte de la guardia de la Reina, según lo que escuchaba de los soldados que tenían la desdicha de patrullar esa zona.

Pudo ver que en las sombras de uno de los callejones se escondía un gran grupo de personas y decidió sobrepasarlos lo más rápidamente posible para evitar problemas. Falló.

-Hola cariño -saludó una joven apostada en el pórtico de una casa- ¿Quieres divertirte? Te haré un buen precio.

-No gracias -era evidentemente una de _esas_ mujeres. Intentó dejarla atrás, pero ella se plantó delante- Te dije que no.

-Vamos, no te costará mucho -la chica se aferró a su cuerpo y en mitad del forcejeo le arrancó la capa dejando al descubierto su indumentaria.

Fueron unos segundos en que ninguno de los dos osó realizar movimiento alguno. Cuando sintió que la mujer volvía a respirar intentó hablarle casi en un susurro- _Tranquila._

\- ¡Chaqueta azul! -gritó de pronto, llamando la atención del grupo en el callejón- ¡Chaqueta azul!

No esperó que se abalanzaran sobre él para echar a correr. Catalina tendría que arreglar otra forma de conseguir lo que sea que quería, pues era evidente que no podría llegar a su cita con el viejo. Trató de encaminarse hacia palacio, pero no le permitían dar la vuelta y se vio obligado a adentrarse más de lo que hubiese querido en esas callejuelas pestilentes. Luego de unos tantos giros estaba perdido y no conseguía alejar al grupo que conocía mejor el lugar. Llevaban unos minutos así cuando creyó sacarles algo de ventaja, iba a mitad de un callejón cuando varias personas aparecieron cerrándole el paso.

\- ¡Carajo! -no había por dónde escapar. Era una estupidez tratar de trepar por las casas o buscar refugio en una, así que no quedaba otra más que hacerles frente o al menos intentarlo. Desenfundó su espada y se apegó a la pared más cercana. Eran unas veinte personas, hombres y mujeres, no mayores que él por lo que consiguió distinguir con la escasa luz, seguramente de una pandilla callejera- Váyanse, no quiero problemas.

-Entonces no debiste salir de casa -dijo uno de los que estaba delante.

Enseguida la primera fila se abalanzó a tratar de quitarle la espada y aunque no le gustara se preparó para atravesar al que se pusiera a su alcance. Repelió a los primeros golpeándolos con la hoja, a otro con un corte en el brazo y en el muslo. Varios habían sacado sus cuchillos y lanzaban estocadas tratando de alcanzarlo, la mayoría no conseguía acercarse lo suficiente, pero algunos lo lograban. Sabía que no los controlaría por mucho y así fue. Una chica intentó derribarlo abrazándose a sus piernas y tuvo que tragarse los reparos y golpearla en la cara. Logró quitársela, pero enseguida tenía dos más que consiguieron colarse a su espalda. Dio la vuelta para enfrentarlos y en eso sintió una hoja deslizarse por su costado. Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo. Llevó una mano a la herida descubriendo que la sangre brotaba rápidamente. Su vista comenzó a nublarse, pero pudo notar que se cerraban alrededor de él, hasta que una voz los detuvo.

\- ¡Alto! -gritó alguien fuera del círculo. Hubo silencio por unos segundos hasta que el sujeto volvió a hablar, ahora mucho más cerca de él- Ya les dije que a _estos_ los despacho yo -y comenzaron a reír. Un objeto frío se deslizó bajo su mentón alzándole la barbilla y sobre el fondo de risas le pareció escuchar, débilmente, que alguien decía su nombre.

- _Francisco_.

Luego de eso se desmayó.

-Majestad, comprenda que es lo mejor. Arden nos proporcionará dinero y provisiones si decidimos apoyarlos... -decía uno de los consejeros de la reina.

\- ¡Y usaríamos ese dinero y provisiones para enviar soldados a la batalla! -Catalina estaba junto a su madre y se había cansado de escuchar al hombre y sus estúpidas razones para aliarse con Arden- En lugar de abogar por ellos usted tendría que convencerlos de volver a vendernos comida y… -La reina alzó la mano para que guardara silencio.

-Le he dado muchas veces mi posición; no enviaré al pueblo a una guerra ajena y menos para reclamar tierras que no nos pertenecen hace siglos -dijo la mujer, atacada luego por un ataque de tos- Y ya que usted parece tan cercano a nuestros vecinos bien podría seguir el consejo de la princesa y lograr que abran la línea de comercio.

-Sí, señora -Dijo de mala gana, resignándose a que ese día tampoco lograría nada insistiendo- Con su permiso.

Catalina no ocultó su gran sonrisa cuando el hombre, frustrado, dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación, pero esta se desvaneció en cuanto su madre comenzó a toser nuevamente- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, cariño -dijo suavemente. Tenía bolsas en los ojos y la nariz enrojecida, su cabello despeinado distaba mucho de los elegantes tocados que solía llevar y ya comenzaba a palidecer de tanto permanecer en cama- No te preocupes y ve a cumplir lo que queda de tu día -bromeo de buena gana.

-Sí, sobre eso…

-Catalina ana´Luisa ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó en un suspiro- Tan rápido te has cansado de tus deberes de adulto.

\- ¿Cómo podría? Si es tan placentero ir de aquí para allá regalando sonrisas y fingiendo que estás de acuerdo con todo el mundo -decía mientras se acomodaba junto a su madre en la cama- En serio, mamá, no sé cómo lo haces.

-El tiempo te da práctica para estas cosas -estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, Catalina escuchando la respiración cansada de su madre y esta acariciando el cabello de su hija- Si quieres podrías tomarte el resto de la tarde.

-Justamente de eso quería hablarte. Me preguntaba... si podría escaparme al templo… -dijo al reconocer su oportunidad- … solo por unas horas.

La reina la miró extrañada- ¿Y tú qué irías a hacer al templo?

-Rezar por tu recuperación, madre -no le diría que en realidad quería preguntarle al párroco lo que sabía sobre la situación en la ciudad y el reino, ya que no confiaba en la información que daban sus consejeros, y de paso saber si tenía relación con la notoria aprensión de los guardias cuando debían alejarse del castillo. En otro tiempo le hubiese preguntado a los Burgos, pero el Capitán estaba peor que su madre y su hijo, bueno, ya no era lo mismo.

Luego de meditarlo, la reina aceptó.

-Está bien, que Francisco haga que preparen tu carruaje y aliste un par de guardias, no quiero que salgas sola.

-Claro, le diré -besó la frente de la reina y salió de la habitación- Si supiera dónde diablos se metió.

Siendo que pasaba el mes desde que Francisco había vuelto de su larga estancia en Vado de Odén, apenas si habían tenido tiempo de hablar. Con toda la conmoción que se había apoderado del castillo frente a la guerra entre Tamron y Arden, sumado a la deprimente situación de la reina, su día se iba en reuniones de consejo y citas diplomáticas. Claro que Francisco pasaba parte de ese tiempo con ella, pero como miembro de su guardia y el único instante tranquilo que tenían era cuando llegaba la hora de ir a dormir e incluso en esos momentos se mostraba taciturno y sin ánimo de contradecirla por muy estúpidos que tornara sus comentarios o peticiones, muy distinto a cuando eran niños y se negaba rotundamente a obedecerla, muy distinto a antes del _accidente._ Justamente la noche anterior ni siquiera se dignó a escoltarla hasta su habitación, encomendando esa tarea a Rodrigo. Lo dejó pasar decidida a fastidiarlo en la mañana, pero ya era casi medio día y no aparecía, nadie lo había visto desde la tarde del día anterior ni sabían dónde podría estar. No estaba con su padre, en las caballerizas ni en ninguna parte del castillo.

\- Ni modo que haya ido a la ciudad, no conoce a nadie ahí. A menos que… No, no es posible -iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó a la persona delante de ella hasta que se hubo estrellado- Como lo siento… ¿Sebastián?

-Vaya que estás distraída hoy -nada menos que el príncipe de Tamron, uno de ellos al menos. Se hospedaba en la ciudad hace un par de días al igual que el primo del rey de Arden, ambos con la intención de inclinar la balanza a su favor- ¿En qué pensás?

-En nada, Alteza -hizo énfasis en lo último a la vez que miraba alrededor en busca de algún ojo indiscreto. Hizo una seña al rubio para que la siguiera a una puerta cercana. Luego de atravesarla volvieron a hablar- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Tuviste tiempo de leer la carta de Martín?

-Solo una parte. No creo que soportara las diez hojas de lloriqueos de tu hermano -habían salido al jardín y ahora caminaban a la sombra de los arcos de la galería, sin nadie alrededor- Espero que al menos las armas llegaran.

-Llegaron. El problema es que no hay hombres para usarlas -ante ese comentario, Catalina se detuvo para mirarlo a la cara.

-Sabes que de estar en el poder haría más para ayudarlos. Pero no lo estoy. Y mi madre… lo que menos necesita ahora es una guerra.

-Entiendo, pero vos también entendé. Kirkland no se detendrá con Tamron, seguirá con los Páramos. Podemos detenerlo ahora si nos unimos en su contra -Sebastián alzó la vista, buscando a la lejanía en dirección de su tierra, donde estaba su hermano haciendo frente a la guerra- A veces se deben hacer sacrificios por un bien mayor.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con un techo de tablones mohosos y una molestia generalizada en todo el cuerpo.

-Al fin despiertas -escuchó que decían.

Se incorporó lo mejor que pudo, para encontrarse con un muchacho de más o menos su edad que lo observaba sentado en una mecedora. El joven tenía una melena oscura y potentes ojos amarillentos que le sonreían de una forma extrañamente familiar. Lo abrupto del movimiento le dio un fuerte mareo que lo devolvió a la almohada. El otro se levantó de su lugar para ir junto a él y palparle la frente.

- _Déjame_ -con un débil manotón se sacudió la mano. El chico en lugar de molestarse largó a reír.

\- Sabe, cabo Burgos, lo creía más cuerdo ¡Y es que se debe ser el más estúpido de la guardia para pasear solo en Puente del Sur con los tiempos que corren! -dijo mientras se acomodaba de vuelta en la silla- Pero tengo que aceptar que me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en estas condiciones.

Debió tener una expresión sumamente amarga porque el hombre cambió la suya por una menos animada- No me veas así, Francisco. Sé lo que parece, pero si volví con las pandillas fue para asegurarme que no te… -dudó- Porque no me quedaba de otra. La vida se ha vuelto mucho más difícil, no hay comida, los precios no paran de subir...

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? -se atrevió a hablar por fin.

\- ¿Eh? Vamos, Fran, no juegues que es en serio ¿No se enteran de nada en el castillo? Supongo que ahora que estás en la guardia personal no tienes mucho tiempo, pero es cuestión de asomar la nariz por la ventana para ver el caos en la ciudad ¡Hasta pareciera que somos nosotros los que están en guerra y no Tamron! -dijo con un tanto de molestia, la que se disipó luego de unos suspiros de pesar- Perdón por darte la lata con esto, pero es lo único en que se puede pensar aquí abajo. No me prestes atención, cuéntame cómo te va ¿Ya te nombraron Capitán? Supe que tu padre está indispuesto así que pensé…

\- ¡Claro que no! Él seguirá siendo el Capitán mientras respire, si vuelves a insinuar una cosa así… -otra vez el mareo, ahora más fuerte, pero se mantuvo erguido lo mejor que pudo.

-Tranquilo, tigre, que era broma -dijo a la vez que jugaba distraídamente con las correas de su camisa- _Tampoco es para tanto, lo serás tarde o temprano._

\- ¿Qué dices? No te escucho.

-Nada -y ambos callaron trayendo un largo silencio.

Francisco analizaba al chico intentando descubrir cualquier cosa que pudiera revelar su identidad. Era un delincuente, eso estaba claro por lo ocurrido en el callejón, ahora el tema era qué clase de delincuente, por qué no lo había matado aún y por qué parecía conocerlo. Pronto se convenció que no obtendría nada puesto que desconocía los distintivos que usaban las bandas callejeras y no se había interesado en demasía por los nombres y descripción de los forajidos buscados en la ciudad. Tal vez fuera de un grupo de secuestradores y pretendiera cobrar un rescate por él, eso explicaría por qué sabía quién era y por qué había evitado que lo destriparan.

Al parecer el sujeto se percató de su frustrado análisis y la sonrisa que ostentaba se fue borrando lentamente de su rostro- ¿Es que en serio no te acuerdas de mí? -preguntó con pesar.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que recordar a una rata callejera? -respondió lo más fríamente que pudo, evitando la mirada dolida del otro.

-Sí, tienes razón. No tendrías por qué recordarlo -murmuró después de un rato, casi para sí mismo- Pero ahora no soy una rata cualquiera, soy el jefe y te convendría ser más agradable conmigo.

Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada en respuesta. Tenía razón, no estaba en posición de ser grosero. Optó por distraerse inspeccionando la habitación con la mirada. No era la gran cosa, pero estaba mejor de lo que esperaba encontrar en ese barrio, suponiendo que siguieran cerca de donde lo atacaron. Era una habitación limpia con una pequeña ventana casi pegada al techo, cuyo único mobiliario eran un gran arcón, el catre en el que estaba, la mecedora donde se sentaba el chico y en un rincón junto a la cama una mesa sobre la que había una jarra y una palangana con trapos manchados con lo que supuso era su sangre. Entonces reparó en su torso atravesado por vendajes improvisados, pero bien hechos.

-Los hizo María -dijo el otro leyéndole la mente- ya fue al castillo a contar lo que pasó.

" _Al castillo a contar lo que pasó"_ , eso o a informar de la suma del rescate. María ¿Sería otra sabandija? Aunque por los vendajes se inclinaba más a pensar que fuera una de las hermanas del templo enredada en los asuntos de unos corderos descarriados.

Volteó al chico y lo descubrió mirándolo, lo que le puso nervioso. No podía recordarlo, sin embargo, había algo en él que le provocaba una sensación extraña, y algo cálida en el pecho, nostalgia, tal vez. Sea lo que fuera, logró tranquilizarlo lo suficiente como para hablarle.

-Dijiste que se debe ser muy estúpido para pasear por aquí con los tiempos que corren ¿Qué tiempos son esos? -quiso saber.

-Bueno pues es obvio, con el racionamiento y los precios subiendo la gente está molesta y cuando lo hacemos notar vienen los chaquetas azules y nos revientan a patadas…

-Pero eso no… -por la mirada que recibió, Francisco supo que debía callarse y no volver a interrumpir.

-Como decía, algunos se asaron luego de tantas palizas y comenzaron a devolver los combos hasta dejarlos tiesos ¡Que te conste que yo no fui de esos! Pensé que lo tomarían como advertencia y nos dejarían en paz, pero no fue así y durante las fiestas fueron por las casas... -detuvo su relato un instante- Me uní después de eso.

Nuevamente un largo silencio.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me ayudaste? Digo, te habría sido más fácil dejar que me mataran… -calló al tener la sensación de haber escuchado esas palabras anteriormente, pero en la boca de alguien más.

Vinieron a su mente una seguidilla de escenas sin sentido. Una calle en día de mercado y el alboroto propio de estos; un robo; gritos; el peso de algo en su hombro y pasos a su espalda; las puertas del templo abriéndose; la cabellera negra de una joven y el olor de yerbas silvestres; sangre; el rojo de la tarde cayendo sobre las escalinatas y el recuerdo de una conversación a los pies de estas-... _Uno menos de que preocuparse._

\- _Sí, supongo que te tuve lástima -_ conversación que ahora se repetía, con los roles invertidos.

Fue como si un tambor retumbara en su cabeza y todo volvió. Los huecos se llenaron y los nombres tuvieron rostro nuevamente. Recordó el tiempo en Vado de Odén, los viajes, las rondas por la ciudad y sus escapadas junto a María y al chico frente a él.

 _-_ Miguel -su nombre, su historia, todo volvía a su memoria.

Recordó también las reflexiones de la princesa y los reparos que estas provocaban en los aristócratas, las intrigas del consejo y los planes que había descubierto el día del accidente y, más importante, quién estaba junto a él cuando cayó del techo.

-Dame un par de días, es lo único que te pido -rogó ya sin importarle el rebajarse a ello- Por favor, Alfred, déjame hacerlo a mi manera. No es necesario llegar a tanto.

-Tuviste varios años para hacerlo a tu manera ¿Qué diferencia harían unos días? -el rubio se levantó del sofá que ocupaba y paseó por la habitación distraídamente. El moreno intentó protestar, pero lo hizo callar con un gesto de la mano- Desde ahora me encargaré yo y tú debes hacer tu parte, y más vale que esta vez salga bien.

-De acuerdo -respondió abatido.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por un escándalo proveniente de fuera y la voz de alguien insistiendo en entrar- ¡Mierda! Rápido, ven -abrió una de las puertas de la sala y el otro la atravesó a la vez que una joven castaña hacía ingreso.

\- ¡Tan ocupado estás que no pensabas recibirme! -la mujer se acercaba peligrosamente con la aparente intención de golpearlo, pero lo único que hizo fue cogerlo del brazo para intentar arrastrarlo a la entrada- Bueno, eso lo hablaremos después. Ahora alístate para ir a la ciudad.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y qué quieres que haga allí?

-Francisco está en Puente del Sur, Manuel -leyó la obvia pregunta en los ojos del moreno y se adelantó a contestarla- Sí, está con Miguel.

-Pero ¿Cómo? No pensarás que… que recordó algo y fue a buscarlo -preguntó con nerviosismo.

-No lo creo, María dijo que lo encontraron luego de que lo hirieran en un callejón y a mitad de la noche llegó Julio al templo pidiendo ayuda.

-Espera ¿María? ¿La guerrera Demonai? -la princesa asintió- ¿Y qué hace ella en la ciudad? Dijiste que ustedes ya no estaban en contacto.

\- ¡Eso no importa ahora! -gritó ya bastante exaltada- Es tu amigo ¿Tienes idea qué hacía ese tonto fuera a esas horas?

-Puede que seamos amigos, pero sabes que no habla mucho desde _entonces_ -decía a la vez que se colgaba la capa a la espalda para salir en busca del otro y enterarse por sí mismo de lo que estaba pasando- Deberías preguntarle al resto de tu guardia, tal vez ellos sepan algo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Iré a buscar a Rodrigo.

Ya era tarde cuando alcanzaron las puertas del castillo, unos minutos después de sonar la alarma y que una partida de jinetes se abalanzara a las calles en busca de algo. Eso inquietó a Francisco, pero no había forma de enterarse de lo acontecido ya que nadie se detenía a explicárselos y el ajetreo que se produjo les dificultaba avanzar libremente por el patio, hasta que entre el gentío distinguió un rostro familiar.

\- ¡Rodrigo! -llamó a uno de los chicos uniformados que intentaban abrirse paso para llegar a la salida.

\- ¡Pancho! -El joven los vio y fue a su encuentro junto con dos guardias más- ¡¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?! Con los problemas que hay, tú te desapareces y nos das más dolores de cabeza.

-Eso no importa ¿Qué está pasando?

-Raptaron a la princesa -dijo sin rodeos- El príncipe de Tamron huyó hace un momento, robó un caballo de los establos y escapó. Quizás topaste a quienes lo perseguían ¿Francisco? ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

-No fue él -dijo con un hilo de voz. Estaba pálido y tenía unas gigantescas ganas de vomitar. Una mano se posó en su hombro y Miguel apareció junto a él.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó. Enseguida los acompañantes de Rodrigo desenvainaron sus espadas.

\- ¡Tú! -y eso bastó para saber que lo habían reconocido. Francisco también sacó la suya para hacer de barrera entre ellos y Miguel- ¡¿Qué haces?!

\- ¿No es obvio? -llamaron la atención de varios en el patio y vio cómo algunos imitaban a sus compañeros y sacaban las armas- Vete -le dijo a Miguel, quien no se movía.

-Pero…

\- ¡¿Qué esperas?! -finalmente obedeció al momento que Rodrigo intentó atraparlo y se vio impedido por la espada de Francisco. Otros se sumaron para quitarle la espada y reducirlo descuidando así a Miguel que logró escabullirse fuera de las lindes del castillo.

\- ¡Qué estúpido! -le gritó Rodrigo cuando lo tuvo alzado del brazo de la chaqueta- Llévenlo al calabozo y déjenlo ahí unas horas a ver si aprende ¡Ustedes! Olviden a esa sabandija y síganme, tenemos que atrapar al Príncipe Sebastián.

-Lo siento Señor, el cabo Ayala…

-Sí, sí. Ya te escuché -con un leve empujón, Manuel hizo a un lado al joven soldado para abrirse paso en la estrecha escalera que conducía a las mazmorras. Al llegar abajo encontró a otros tres guardias tan ensimismados en su juego que apenas si se molestaron en advertirle que " _no debería estar ahí"._ Libremente, caminó frente a las celdas hasta dar con la persona que estaba buscando. Francisco se encontraba sentado sobre el pequeño catre con la espalda pegada a la pared contraria a la puerta; en cuanto se percató de su presencia alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

\- ¿Vienes a terminar lo que empezaste hace cuatro años?

La cara de Manuel perdió todo color que pudiera tener. Sin embargo, no permitió que los guardias notaran su turbación- Déjennos solos -ordenó y tras la demora en que su orden fuera acatada volvió a decir- ¡Que nos dejen! Todos, fuera.

Uno por uno, los soldados abandonaron el calabozo hasta que solo quedaron ellos dos, mirándose a través de los barrotes de la celda.

-Fue un accidente -dijo con voz ahogada, cuando no pudo mantener más el contacto visual- No quise empujarte, de verdad no quise, yo… no querías escucharme.

\- ¡¿Qué debía escuchar?! ¿Cómo te vendiste a los ardenienses? Nos traicionaste Manuel, nos traicionaste entonces y lo haces de nuevo ahora -le gritó con rabia y desprecio impregnados en la voz.

\- ¡Solo escúchame, por favor!

\- ¡Eres una basura, una maldita rata!

-No es lo que tú crees. No es que quiera, tengo que hacerlo -su voz se quebró y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mostrando toda la desesperación que sentía- Él la tiene, todo lo que he hecho ha sido porque él quiere, si no lo consigo, él…

\- ¿Quién? ¿Por quién estás haciendo esto? -la respuesta del moreno tardó en llegar, pero finalmente pudo articular las palabras que necesitaba.

-Tiare -el nombre de su hermana, quien llevaba años lejos de la ciudad- Arthur la tiene. Si no consigo que la reina lo apoye, la matarán.


End file.
